If it doesn't kill you
by Berry-Bubbler
Summary: Reagan is fleeing New York from the gang who wants to kill her. She meets the team at the races and become's friends with them. Can they help her. second attempt at story. plz read
1. About my sucky life

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone from the Fast and the Furious.But if I did, then my god Vince would never be seen ever again. And maybe Dom too. Lol.

My only characters are Reagan and maybe some others along the way.

Note: The story is set before the heist. They haven't happened yet. So everyone is still alive, but I'm going to throw Brian in anyway!!

AN: This is my second attempt at a story so please be nice. The first one was a fluke. And I didn't like it.

So please enjoy!!!! Thanks, Sarah. xxxxx

**If it doesn't kill you…**

**Chapter one**

You know that saying;

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

Yeah, well that applies to me. I've been on my own since I was 18. Someone put a bomb in my house, which was for me, but it got my parents and my brother instead.

You see, I owed some money, well quite a lot of money to some big gang in New York. I couldn't pat it back when they wanted it, so they decided to kill me. Only to get my family instead.

It's my fault that there gone. This bomb was meant for me, but they ended up getting killed. It doesn't make any sense to me at all.

My parents were good people. Everyone loved them. They owned a small restaurant, quite famous actually, and now it's some run down piece of crap that no-one wants. No-one wants to restore it.

And my brother. He was fresh out of college. Wanted to be a mechanic. But now that dream for him is gone. He's dead and buried in some stupid old graveyard in the centre of New York, and at the tender age of 17.

And now I'm on the run. I thought I was safe from them. They thought I was killed in the explosion too. But someone that works for them saw me, and obviously told them. So they started coming around, checking the area.

By the way, I lived with my friend. She lived a couple of streets away from my house. But they found out about her, and found me. They threatened to kill her, and I couldn't take that risk. She didn't deserve that.

So I wrote a note saying that I ran away, and they would have to find me before they could kill me….again.

I told them to leave my friend alone. She wasn't in on any of the problems that I caused her. She had nothing to do with them.

I left the note for her to give them. I told her that I would call her when I knew where I was going. She would be safe now.

But right now, I can only hope that she is okay.

Right. Where to go, where to go.

I need to be somewhere far away from New York.

Somewhere that they won't know where to look for me.

Somewhere for me to blend in.

Okay, my choices are; San Francisco, L.A. or Miami.

Eenie meeni miney mo ??

What to choose??

I think I will go for the City of Angels.

It has;

Nice weather, nice guys, I think??

And the best racing scene there is.

--------------------------------------------

okay. That's it for my first chapter. I hope you like. Plz review.

Good and bad welcome.

Just not too nasty. Lol.

So just hit the pretty little button down there……. Longing to be clicked.

And let me know what you think.

Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!! xxx


	2. Getting there and racing

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Fast and the Furious. Only my character Reagan and maybe some others.

Note: The story is mostly in Reagan's POV. But could change with other characters.

Now on with the story. Please enjoy!! xxx

Staying Alive

Chapter 2

I never thought that I would end up being a street racer.

I mean, it was my brother's passion. Not mine.

I wanted to be a dancer. I was part of a hip-hop class, and sometimes helped out with other classes.

Dance was my life. Hip-hop was **my** passion.

But now, I race my brother's car.

It's not that I don't mind. It's just that I never imagined being a racer.

Never mind racing one like this.

The car is a silver Toyota Celica GT4. It's gorgeous.

When I first got the car, it had midnight blue designs all over it.

But when I took the beautiful car under my wings, I changed the designs.

Now, it has dragons on the sides in deep purple. The tail starts at the back of the car and works its way to the front.

There are flames coming from the mouth in black and red and sit on the hood. The word "love" is written in Chinese lettering in the middle of the flames.

The car is like my baby. When my brother died, I took care of the car.

It was the only thing I had left of him. We were really close, and he died because of me.

**(Vince's POV)**

It was Friday night. We were getting ready for the races.

The girls were taking forever, as usual.

"Mia, Letty. Hurry your asses up. We would like to go to the races this evening!!"

"Whatever Vince. You know you can't rush perfection." Mia said as she was coming down the stairs. She was wearing tight black jeans and a low cut halter top. She was gorgeous.

"Mia, you look gorgeous. As per usual." Brian (aka, the punk) said to Mia when she got down the stairs.

"Thank you baby". She replied giving him a kiss.

I could just puke right now. I don't really like the boy.

Letty, well she was in her usual. Tight leather skirt, a shimmering tank top over a bra, and her famous black, chunky boots.

"You look so hot", Dom said as he walked over to her.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself". Letty replied back in a sly voice.

They were definitely going to get it on later.

"Come on guys, we gotta go!" Leon shouted on his way out the door.

And at that, we were out the door on the way to the races…. Again.

**(Reagan's POV)**

It took me 5 days to get here. And with what I'm looking at, it doesn't look so good.

The motel I'm staying at is like some cheap, nasty, hooker infested dump.

So much for $25 a night.

But might as well get used to it till' I make some more money. Racing should cover that. I mean, I got about 6 G's with me. It should keep me awhile.

When I was asking for directions, I found out where the races were being held.

It's on tonight.

I just gotta shower, get ready and be on my way out.

It was 11.30pm when I was finally done getting ready. I was wearing low cut jeans, and a tight, fitted tank top in a teal blue colour. The word 'Chica' was written across the front in dark purple. I had on my dark purple Vans.

I'm not one for heels.

My long brown/reddish hair was left to dry into ringlets by itself.

My make-up was minimal. Only consisting of light foundation, blush, midnight blue eyeliner and mascara.

If I had to say so myself, I looked HOT.

Now, I just had to find my way to the races, in the dark streets of L.A.

When I got to the races at about 11.55pm, it was packed. So many cars were lined. All beautiful and bright and unique in their own way.

I found an empty space near the middle of all the cars. And because I was kinda the only one who had shown up in the last while, everyone was staring at me.

"Just breathe Ray, just breathe", I said to myself after I parked the car.

I got out the car and sat on the hood. Some Latino guy came up to me.

"Hey, you new here?" He asked.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a little bit. My name's Hector."

"Reagan. It's nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand.

Just after I said hi, a black guy wearing all denim and a yellow bandana came up to me.

"Hey there, what's a pretty little thing like you doin' here all by yo'self?"

"Well, my name is Reagan and I'm new here. Haven't met anybody to actually come here with, so…" I trailed off.

"Well, my name is Edwin. Is this your ride?" He asked me.

"I'm standing next to it, aren't I?"

"It's nice. What year is it?" He asked. "It's a 2002".

He was about to say something else when a huge roar came through the crowd.

Seven high performance race cars came through the crowd in a V formation.

I was taken aback. They were all so beautiful.

The cars came to a halt and their drivers started coming out of their cars.

The first guy was huge. He was all tanned and had huge muscles. He also had a bald head. He looked like the head of this group. He was driving a red Mazda RX7.

The next person to come out was a girl. She was quite short but had a nasty scowl on her face. When many underdressed girls started clawing all over the first guy, I could kinda understand why. They must be together.

Five other people gathered round the first two. But one guy really got my attention. He was tall. About 6"2'. And was very sexy. Looked a bit scruffy, but it suited him.

He had brown hair and the most amazing brown eyes. They had a tint of blue in them.

I was drawn out of my trance when Hector asked me if I knew who they were. When I answered no, the first guy came over.

"Yo Dom, how's it goin man" Hector said to the guy. So his name was Dom.

"Hector, man, I'm doin' good. What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well….. I was thinkin' we could do a ladies night, in honour of my new friend here." He said, pointing to me.

"Really?" Dom said, looking at me. "What's your name chica?"

"Me? Oh, my name's Reagan and I from New York."

"Nice name. What are you ridin'?"

Hector spoke before I could. "This beautiful little baby."

Dom looked at my car. I could see the approval all over his face.

"Jesse, come here a minute. You don't mind if he looks over your car?"

"No, go ahead"

When Dom shouted over this Jesse person, the rest of the people Dom came with walked over to us.

"What am I looking at here boss?"

Dom pointed to my car, and Jesse popped the hood, and started looking inside.

"It's all good in there Dom." Jesse said before walking over to the group of people.

I could feel someone's eyes on me. When I looked around they landed on scruffy boy. He didn't notice I was looking at him coz' he was checking me out.

"Letty." Dom shouted, and the scowling lady came over. This brought back my attention.

"Yeah, what is it?" She asked

"Would you like to be in a race tonight?"

This Letty girl's face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Are you serious? Oh I'm definitely gonna race tonight!"

"Good then its settled. Letty, Reagan and two others will race tonight. 2G buy in. No more races after that"

After that was said, everyone just hung around for about 5 minutes. I stood next to my car, talking to Edwin. He was quite funny, and a generally nice guy.

Then Hector came over and said the race was about to start.

I got into my car and drove to the starting line. Edwin came over and said good luck to me. And I damn well needed it.

I was so scared. These people were obviously the best. And Letty was quite fierce.

I checked everything over and turned on my NOS. Edwin told me that she was likely to use hers.

My gauges were fine. Everything was set. Just had to wait for the signal from Hector.

He talked to someone over a radio and then raised his hands.

This is it. My time to shine.

His hands came down.

Letty was first off the line. I was second. The two others were lagging behind, and just plain sucked.

I moved into 2nd gear and was right on her bumper.

Then 3rd, and was coming up on her side. When I moved into 4th, I was side-by-side with her.

I pulled up a bit in front of Letty when I moved into 5th gear. I could tell she went into 5th as she pulled up beside me.

The finish line was coming close pretty quickly.

Letty just shot off in her NOS, I swiftly went into 6th gear and pressed on my NOS.

My god the adrenaline is amazing.

I went flying past Letty at 130 on a public road, and my god it's amazing.

I went flying over the finish line.

I beat her.

I beat Letty. This is amazing.

I've never won a race in my 2 years of racing, and I beat Letty of the famous Toretto team.

How great am I? I should get an award or something.

I turned and headed back to the start. Everyone started cheering as I got out of the car. Hector and Edwin came up and congratulated me. Hector handed me $8,000. I was so happy.

"That was amazing, chica!" Hector said as he gave me a hug.

"Thank you. It felt amazing. I've never used my NOS before."

"Really? Could'a fooled me". A voice came from behind me. When I turned I saw Letty. She looked pissed, but when she got closer, she was smiling.

"You gave me quite a run there, chica."

"Thanks, that was my first actual win." I said smiling.

"Well, you did good. I think I'm gonna like you." She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, thank God, I thought you were gonna punch me or something." I said laughing.

"Na. Don't worry about it. First time in a while I've actually been beaten."

"Seriously. You sure you're not upset about it?"

"No I'm fine. It was good to have some competition".

"Well as long as it's alright."

I could tell she was okay about it, but I just had to make sure.

"Hey, we always have a party after the races, you up for one?"

"Hell yeah!!" I said happily.

"Well, follow me back to our place and we'll have us a drink"

I was about to reply when someone shouted COPS!!

I ran to my car and heard Letty shout for me to follow her.

I did as I was told and outran the cops, right behind Letty the whole time.

----------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hoped you liked that one.

I would also like to thank Snooze5 and Vinces-Girl for their kind reviews. Thank you soooooo much!!!!!

So Plz review. Greatly appreciated.

Sarah xxxxxx


	3. Time to party

Disclaimer: I own no-one. Yadda yadda yadda.

Just my own people that you don't recognise.

Thank you all for the reviews. They mean a lot.

(Remember, everyone was a first time writer at one point, so plz don't be too evil, but if you don't like it, then you don't like it. I can't change anyone's opinion by the click of a mouse.)

Now and again the POV's will change about, but will mostly be Reagan.

**Staying Alive**

**Chapter 3**

**(Vince's POV)**

That girl was hot. She had the most amazing blue eyes.

And she wasn't dressed like a skank.

That was what made me notice her.

She was just different. But in a good way.

I think I'm over the whole one night stand thing.

I can't be bothered with all the skanks any more.

They do nothing for me.

But this girl. What did she say her name was?

Reagan. That's it.

It's a cool name. It suits her.

And Letty invited her to the party.

That was a big shock.

Letty… friendly… with someone she just met… and who beat her in a race.

Yeah, that was quite surprising.

But it's a good thing, coz' that means I get to meet her.

I saw her looking at me when I was checking her out. She caught me.

But it was kinda funny.

She'll probably just laugh at me when I introduce myself.

Oh well. I'm just gonna have to wait till she gets here.

**(Reagan's POV)**

When I got to the house it was packed. There were people everywhere.

Most of them making out.

It was kinda gross.

I struggled my way through the crowd of people till' Letty found me and dragged me into the kitchen.

"Okay, winner, what do you want to drink?" she asked whilst grabbing a Corona out of the fridge.

"Whatever you're having." I replied. Her face kinda lit up when I said that.

"Yes! Another girl who drinks Corona!" I just laughed as she handed me my drink.

She downed hers in two gulps. I tried to do the same thing, but kinda choked on it.

Letty just bust out laughing.

"Do you want another one?" She asked between giggles.

"Yeah, but I'll drink mine slowly." I said giggling.

Just then, scruffy boy walked in the kitchen.

"Hey Let, Dom wants you, and you've to take him a beer."

"Ok, just be nice to Reagan."

"I'm always nice." He said with smirk.

"Yeah right V." She said when walking out the door. "Oh, and Ray, I'll come get you later."

"Okay. Bye" I replied and she was gone into the crowd of people.

I got an up close look at him. Yup, he was gorgeous.

"So… you're the girl who finally beat Letty?" Scruffy boy asked.

"Yeah. Is that a good or bad thing." I asked timidly.

"It's a good thing as far as we can see. She likes you. So it's all good."

"That's good." I paused. "So are you gonna tell me your name, coz' you already know mine?"

"Name's Vince." He paused. "So, where you from?"

"New York"

"Why'd you leave?"

"Just had to get away." I said, finishing off my second beer.

"Do you want another?"

"No, I want to dance." I said as I heard my favourite song come on.

**Take it to the floor – by B2K.**

"Do you want to dance with me Vince?"

"Na, I don't dance."

"Oh come on, say it's a congratulations type thing."

"For what?!"

"Winning!" and with that I pulled him away from the counter and into the living room, joining everyone else.

When we entered, I got a round of applause for my win.

"Thank you, thank you. Greatly appreciated!" I said smiling.

Me and Vince just went into the centre of the room and started grinding.

He was actually pretty good.

I turned to face him.

"You're actually okay for someone who doesn't dance."

He looked at me and blushed. **(AN- I know, Vince blushing)**

"Umm, thanks, I think"

**(V's POV)**

What the hell am I doing blushing?

I don't blush.

When the song finished, I turned to leave, but Reagan pulled me back.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"To get another drink."

"Oh no you don't, we've got a few more songs left."

I was about to protest against it, but she gave me these puppy dog eyes that I could not refuse.

"But… ah, fuck it. A few more wont hurt."

"Yay!" I just laughed at her. She was so cute.

**(Letty's POV)**

It was so good to see Vince have fun. Ever since Brian came around, he's been kinda bummed out.

Vince has always loved Mia, but when Brian showed up, everything changed.

Mia spent all her time with Brian, and Vince was just totally ignored.

He hasn't smiled so much in a long time. I think Reagan would be good for him.

They suit each other.

And the good thing was, she wasn't a skank.

Euch, SKANKS. The word just makes my skin crawl.

They have absolutely no respect for themselves. They just walk about half naked without a care in the world.

I just want to rip their stupid little hooker heads off. Especially those two all over Dom tonight.

They think their so fucking hot!!!

Yeah right.

But back to V and Ray.

They are definitely cute together.

I know, big, bad Letty getting all mushy. But who gives a shit, my big brother could be happy, for once in his life, and he could forget Mia.

And I think Reagan would fit in great with the team.

I was talking to Dom about her and he agrees. He said he saw how Reagan kept right on my bumper on the way home. That girl has a talent and she don't even know it.

But anyway, as much as he loves his baby sister, she was being a bitch to Vince. Always leading him on.

And he would also like to see Vince happy.

Then he could stop being a grumpy asshole around everyone, especially the punk.

Dom liked Brian. But hated how his best friend was being treated. It was like he became second best or something.

We both watched as Vince and Reagan finished dancing and went back into the kitchen.

Yeah, they were so gonna get together.

**(Ray's POV)**

That was so much fun. I've not laughed so much in a long time.

And Vince wasn't such a bad dancer. He was a bit better at the slow songs though.

But you have to give the big man props.

He got us both a corona from the fridge. I just sipped mine, due to previous problems, and Vince just gulped his right down.

He got another and then walked to the back door, heading to the back garden. He stopped at the door and motioned for me to follow him.

He was sitting on the top of a picnic bench when I got outside.

I joined him sitting there.

"It's so pretty out here. You can see the stars."

He just laughed at me. "What?"

"Have you never seen the stars before?"

"Well yeah, but when you live in the centre of New York your whole life, you don't often get the chance to see them. So I would like to soak up the opportunity." I replied.

"So why did you leave New York?" Vince asked me.

"Well… I kinda ran into some trouble a couple years back, but I don't really wanna tell you, in case you jump to conclusions, coz' so may people have done that already."

I really didn't want him to hate me.

"It's ok. Trust me, I've done some pretty fucked up things in my life, been sent to jail coz of them and I'm only 23, so I can't say nothin."

Okay, so maybe he won't judge me.

"Well, when I was 17 I needed to make some money so I could get into college, and my mum and dad couldn't afford it, so I got into some drug gang. At the time, they were pretty cool. I did some dealing for them and made good money. But I had to borrow some from them so that I could buy a car, but I couldn't pay it back. Well when they wanted the money I didn't have it."

I stopped to take a breath. It was quite hard re-telling this.

"So they started threatening me. This was when I found out that they weren't so cool. I paid some of the money back, only a tiny amount, so when I told them I didn't have anymore of the money, they got really mad."

This time tears started forming in my eyes. Vince noticed and put his arm around me.

"What did they do to you?" he asked with concern.

"They blew up my house. But the only problem was that I wasn't in the house, my mum, dad and little brother were."

By now, I had full blown tears streaming down my face. Vince hugged me to him.

"They got killed for absolutely no reason. They got killed because of me.

My brother was only 17, straight out of college. He was going to be a mechanic. And now he's dead."

**(AN: Ray's parents died when she was 18, she started doing drugs at 17)**

"Sshh, its okay, just let it out."

**(Vince's POV)**

Why am I being so nice to her. I just met her.

You like her, that's why, dumbass!

Okay, now I'm talking to myself in my head.

You see Reagan, this is what you're doing to me.

"Thanks for hearing me out V. It means a lot." She said in a soft voice when she stpped crying.

"It's cool. It's good to talk about stuff. You can't keep it bottled up inside."

"Vince, you got that from Mia."

We both looked up to see Letty and Dom standing at the kitchen door.

"Well, that's what happens when the girl mekes you talk about your problems.." I replied to Letty.

"Who's Mia?" Ray asked. "She's Dom's sister."

"She's right here".

We all looked to see Mia and Brian coming from the front of the house.

Reagan and me both stood off the table. "Hi, I'm Mia, Dom's sister."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Reagan." They both shook hands.

"So… someone who actually beat Letty, there's a first." Mia said with a smile.

"Well I tried my best." She said back with a smile of her own.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Brian, my boyfriend." Mia said, pushing him forward.

God, the punk. I just rolled my eyes at him. Dom saw this and shook his head.

"Hi, I forgot my manners. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. I have no doubt that you already know my name."

"Yeah. You guys wanna throw everyone out, it's gettin' kinda late."

Brian looked down at his watch, I looked at mine. It was 2.10am.

"Yeah, it is gettin' late."

"Well, guys, it's been great having your company, but I gotta get back." Reagan spoke up so that everyone could here her.

"Where are you staying?" I asked her.

"Umm, someplace called 'Dino's Motel'."

"What?! That place is a dump!"

"I know, but I only got to L.A. this afternoon, and it was the first place I could find."

This time Letty spoke up.

"Well, you can't stay there, you'll be dead by tomorrow morning!!"

"I'm pleased at your concern, but, I'll be fine."

Letty was about to protest but Dom spoke before her.

"Letty, just let it go. She's a big girl."

"Thank you Dom." Ray said to him.

"Okay, fine, but if anything happens to you, I want you to call me. Give me your phone."

Ray handed Letty her phone and she put her number in.

"Right okay, I'll see you guys later. It was good to meet you all."

There was a chorus of "you too" and "see you later".

Brian, Mia and Dom went inside to throw everyone out.

"Will you seriously be okay?" Letty sounded really worried for her.

That was kinda scary.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If it makes it any better, I'll phone you when I get to my room. Okay."

"Fine. But you better." Letty said warningly. She said goodbye to Reagan and went inside.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around V. And thanks for listening to me about that… thing."

"It's no problem. Drive safe."

"I will. See ya later!"

And she was gone around the front. I heard her car start up, and watched as she drove away.

I hope she's gonna be okay.

Okay, that was the 3rd helping to my lovely cake. (if you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry, I don't really either!! Lol)

Thanks for reviewing, and keep em' coming!!

See ya !!!! xxx


	4. Getting lost and finding feelings

I own no-one!!! Blah Blah Blah…

Everyone, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! My computer was being really sucky for a while, and the word processor thingy wasn't working properly. And I have my very important school exams coming up soon, so I've been studying all the time, and didn't have time to update.

Again, I'm really sorry!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

(No-one POV)

Reagan was really happy about the race. Who knew she could beat Letty, not a lot of people have beaten Letty, she's even beat Dom on a few occasions. But no-one else needs to know that.

It was late, she was new to the city, and got lost.

Enough said.

**(AN: I know nothing about L.A. so I'm just making it up as I go along)**

Dino's Motel was on the east side, and Reagan had just past a sign that said she was in the west.

Great. Just flippin fantastic!!

This is one of those moments where you wish you just listened to someone, like Letty, who probably knew the city like the back of her hand.

Reagan didn't want to do the sensible thing and call Letty for help. She'd been independent for quite some time, she didn't want to have help all the time. It was like 2.40am, so they would probably all be in their beds. She didn't want to bother anyone.

------------------------------------------------

(Letty's POV)

It's been half an hour and she still hasn't phoned me. It only takes about 10-15 minutes to get to Dino's.

Maybe she got lost. Maybe she broke down. Maybe she crashed. Maybe she went into Tran's side of town and he's got her.

Oh god. What if he does?

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Dom!"

"What Letty?"

"It's been 30 mins and Ray still hasn't called me to say she's back at the motel."

"Well maybe she's just lost." He said a tad bit sarcastically.

"OR… maybe she's on the wrong side of town and Tran has her!" I more or less yelled at him.

You see Dom and Tran used to be friends. Business partners of some sort, but then business went bust, they fell out and the rest his history. They hate each other.

Also, Dom made the mistake of sleeping with his sister.

We don't go to their side of town, and they don't come to ours.

Easy. Simple. Fine.

Once I said Tran, he jerked up from the couch. He looked at me worryingly.

"Have you tried to call her?" He asked.

"No. I can't. I only gave her my number. I didn't get hers. Shit!" I said extremely scared.

"Well, you get Vince, he can help us find her, and I'll go start looking just now. Okay?"

"Okay." He got up, gave me a kiss then left.

I went to wake up Vince.

-------------------------------------------

Almost 10 minutes later, me and Vince were out the door, searching for where Reagan might be.

To say the least, V looked scared shitless when I told him about the whole 'might be with Tran' thing.

He jumped up faster than you could say 'Corona'.

We went our separate ways. V going in the direction Ray drove to, and I went the other way.

You could see it in his eyes that he was really scared. He really liked this girl, even though he only knew her for about 4 hours.

It was weird seeing Vince act this way over a girl. But it was a good thing, it meant he was getting over Mia, and Lord knows he needs too, but he was also growing up. Moving on from all the skanks. He could maybe now have a good, stable relationship.

Dom radioed through, telling V to go to Dino's and wait there. I was to meet up with him to check out Tran's area.

V radioed back, telling us to call him if anything happened, and if we found her, she's coming home with us, I totally agreed.

(Vince's POV)

I swear, when Letty told me that Ray hadn't called and that she might be caught up with Tran, I nearly died right there and then.

We all know what Tran is capable of doing, and I would kill him if he did anything to her.

And I know I'm falling for her, I'm falling hard, but there's something special. Something good about her that makes me want to be with her. She's been through a lot in the past couple of years. She told me about it, after only knowing me for about 2 hours. She trusted me enough to tell me about her past. And to me, that says something about her.

I just hope she alright and that we find her.

(Reagan's POV)

After about 30mins of being lost on the wrong side of town, I got directions, from some moderately sober clubbers, and found my way back.

Just as I was pulling into the car park and getting out of my car, did I realise Vince was waiting there for me. I don't know why, (ok, maybe I do) but he looked really angry, yet scared at the same time.

"Vince… what are you doing here?"

Out of nowhere he came over and eloped me into a huge hug. We just kind of stood there for a couple of minutes, until he spoke.

"Where did you go? You were supposed to call Letty."

"V, I got lost on the west side of town, got some directions, and came back here. Nothing happened to me, I'm fine…honest." I said sincerely.

"Are you sure?" I simply nodded in reply.

"Letty was scared out of her mind when you didn't call. She thought Tran got to you."

"Who's Tran?"

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that your safe, and your coming home with me."

I pulled out of the hug at this moment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sceptically.

"Dom and Letty agree with me that you should stay with us. You cant live here. It's a shit hole."

"But I'm fine here. Besides, I cant invade on your…" I was cut off by Vince before I finished.

"No. Your coming home with me, and that's final." He gave me this look that said 'don't argue, just do it'.

There was a long pause before I said…

"Fine. Just let me get my stuff."

You could see a glint of victory in his eyes.

"Do you need a hand with your stuff?"

"No, but come with me anyway." I eyed him warily, but he followed behind me, holding my hand up to my room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again. I'm sorry for not updating for ages, and this chapter kinda sucks, but there's plenty more to come.

Please review, hope you like it and thank you!!!


	5. Painting

OMG!!! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. My computer has been a bitch for like 2 months or something and it deleted all my written chapters as well as not letting me on the internet. Stupid piece of crap!!!

But anyway I'm back and I'm going to make this extra long because of the long wait!!

I'm still sorry and I hope you all forgive me!!! Xxx

------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

The drive back to the house was rather silent, except for the quiet music playing on the radio. Reagan had only 3 holdalls of clothes and a small backpack. They all fit in Vince's trunk quite easily.

They spoke only a few words when they got to her room, as V was studying the state of the room she was staying in. Now V is not the type of person to keep his room immaculate, but this place was worse than his, and that was saying something.

He stomped on 4 cockroaches while standing in the one spot, then another on the way out the door. The place was disgusting, and he was surprised it hadn't been shut down.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" Reagan asked in a small, yet tired voice.

"There's a spare room next to Mia's. It used to be Letty's old room, but she shares with Dom, so it's empty."

"Oh, ok. Where do you sleep?"

"Well me, Leon and Jesse all sleep in the basement, but it's been converted into three different bedrooms." Vince replied, and Reagan only nodded her head.

Suddenly, Reagan almost jumped out of her seat; it scared the fuck outta Vince.

"Oh, shit. Who's gonna get my car. I totally forgot?!" Reagan said in quite a scared tone.

Vince had a look of remembrance on his face. It looked like he totally forgot as well.

"Emm, I kinda forgot about that. I'll phone Dom and tell him to take Letty with him to get it. Ok?"

"Ok. I just… I can't lose that car. It's the only thing I've got left of my brother."

"No, it's cool. I understand. I'll call Dom just now; he wants to know if you're safe anyway." Vince replied to Reagan, who again nodded her head.

While Vince called Dom, Reagan put her head against the window, the coolness of it making her quite tired.

A couple of minutes later, Vince ended the call with Dom, saying that it was all sorted and they would get the car once V and Ray were back at the house.

After that was said, the rest of the car ride was again relatively silent, despite the music playing on the radio.

Vince pulled up to the house about 10 minutes later, not hurrying to get out of the car, as he thought Ray was sleeping, but the truth was she had only closed her eyes.

He leaned over to unbuckle her seat belt, and as he was taking it over her shoulder, Reagan decided to shout BOO in Vince's ear, making him jump so high that his head hit the roof of the car. Ray was in fits of laughter, but V didn't find it so funny. He got out of the car and slammed the door.

Ray felt bad, so she got out and chased after V, who was walking across the grass.

"V, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Ray said behind him.

Vince stopped, and after a couple of seconds, turned around to face her. His facial expression was angry, but that then changed to quite an evil smile as grabbed a hold of Reagan and began to tickle her. She squirmed around in his arms and tried to run away, but he wouldn't let her go. Reagan was laughing so hard that she fell over, Vince landing on top of her, and yet he still proceeded to torture the poor woman, even after tears of laughter began running down her face.

"V…V… I'm sorry! P...Please stop." Reagan shouted between laughs.

"Are you really sorry?"

Ray nodded.

"Are you really truly sorry?"

Again, Ray nodded.

"Are you so sorry that you'll spend the night in my room?"

Ray was about to nod when she stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Ray asked bewildered.

"Will you spend the night in my room with me?"

"Erm…" she thought about it.

"Oh come on, you have to anyway, coz the spare is full of boxes, and no one wants to move them till the morning." V said quite matter-of-factly.

"Oh, fine then, if I must." She smiled at him sweetly.

"Good." V said quite victoriously.

"Now, can you get off me, your kinda starting to crush me, ya big oaf!!" Reagan laughed.

Vince tickled her one last time, then got up and held out a hand so she could get up.

She thanked him, and then they got her stuff out of the car, and then went into the house.

"Were back." V said as he was closing the door. Reagan walked through to the living room and put her stuff next to the couch.

Dom and Letty got off the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey girl. Are you alright?" Letty asked and then pulled her into a quick hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got lost on the wrong side of town. No big deal, so don't worry."

"Are you sure. Coz I was so worried that Tran may have got you, but your fine, so it's all good." Letty said to her

"Who is this Tran, and why do guys keep saying you thought he got me? Who is he?" Reagan asked them all.

"It doesn't matter any more. He's no-one you need to worry about." Dom said to her.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, can you guys go get her car now?" Vince asked Dom and Letty, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure, just gimme your keys." Letty said to Reagan.

She handed over her keys to Letty, Dom grabbed his and they were out the door.

"Ok, let's show you to my room, then I'll give you the tour in the morning, and then we'll move all the boxes that are in your room tomorrow as well." Vince said this as he grabbed the 3 duffels, while Reagan took her backpack off the floor. He then took her hand and led her down to the basement.

"You gotta be quiet coz Leon's sleeping. Jesse's probably on the computer drawing designs for cars."

"Ok. Does he do that a lot?" she asked, then yawned.

"Yeah, he's got ADD, so he's usually awake at this time, then wakes up about 7 in the morning. The kid barely ever sleeps." Vince whispered to her as they were passing Leon's room.

Reagan nodded her head then yawned again.

"And it looks like you need to sleep as well. Come on, I'll get my bed ready for you."

"Where will you sleep then, coz I'm not about to stick you on the floor?"

"Well I'm not going to sleep on the floor anyway, coz im sleeping in my bed as well."

Reagan just looked at him, and he opened the door and motioned for her to go through.

"My, my. You do keep it tidy, don't you." Reagan joked.

There were clothes scattered all over the floor, one of his drawers were pulled out with socks hanging from it, and there were car magazines spread about the floor as well. The only place semi-clean was the bed, and Vince didn't strike her to be the type of person the make his bed in the morning.

"It looks like Mia's heard you were staying, so she's changed my sheets for me." V joked back. "And at least it's not as bad as the motel."

"That's true. So where's the bathroom so I can change?"

"You might as well change in here and I'll turn around, coz sometimes, I don't even wanna go in there." Vince said to her, and Reagan nodded.

"Well, turn around then. And no peaking." Vince just laughed.

As she was changing, Vince did the manly thing and stole a glance. She had her back to him, so didn't know he was looking. But as she was lifting off her top, he noticed a scar running from the bottom of her spine, going in a diagonal direction, to the right hand side of her back. The scar had to be about 5 inches long. She pulled on her night top and he turned back round.

About a minute later, she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. She was wearing a pair of black pyjama shorts, and a pale blue t-shirt. It was huge on her.

Vince was looking at it sceptically.

"This was my brother's favourite shirt, and the scar on my back is from falling off a tree when I was 12." She told him matter-of-factly, and then climbed in to the bed.

Vince was embarrassed. She caught him looking. He looked down at her on the bed and smirked. She just laughed at him.

"Well, come on, I need to sleep, and by the looks of it, so do you."

"I don't look that bad." Vince stated.

"You'd be surprised." Reagan laughed at him again.

Vince kicked off his shoes, his trousers and took off his shirt.

"You don't mind about me being...you know… half naked." Vince smirked at Reagan.

"Hey, if it gets you into this bed and then means I can go to sleep, then I'm all for it." Reagan joked to Vince.

Because of that little comment, Vince laughed a very sarcastic 'HaHa' and then jumped into the bed, causing Reagan to bounce up and down on the bed.

"Ha-Ha yourself, I want to go to sleep. So pipe down and sleep." Ray was very demanding, and as you can imagine, Vince kinda liked that fact.

"Fine, woman, just know, I snore very loudly."

"Yeah, I can imagine."

Vince was about to reply to her, when Dom and Letty came into the room.

"Hey girl. We got to Dino's, but your car wasn't there." Letty said sadly.

Ray sat up so quickly that her hand flew and hit Vince in the face, but she didn't realise.

"What! What do you mean it wasn't there? It has to be there!" She walked over to Letty whilst saying this.

Letty looked her straight in the eye before… "Psych! Girl, I'm kidding. Your car is fine. It's in the driveway, all locked up. Calm down." Letty said, pushing her shoulder slightly.

"Oh Letty, please don't do that. You scared the shit outta me." Ray said holding onto her heart.

"I'm sorry girl; I just wanted to see the look on your face. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"No, its ok now, its just the car is the only thing left of my brother. You just scared me a little bit." Reagan yawned after she said that.

"Well, again I'm sorry, but we'll let you get to sleep. Here's your keys, and you might wanna check V's face, you kinda smacked him when you were standing up." Letty told Ray.

Reagan looked over to Vince, who was holding his cheek. She walked quickly to him, moving his hand so she could inspect.

While this was going on, Dom and Letty moved out of the room, both of them thinking that they would make a great couple.

Back in the room…

"V, I'm so sorry. My ring must have caught you. Let me go get a wet towel." Reagan said, moving towards the bathroom.

"No, its fine. I've had worse." He replied to her.

"No Vince, it's the least I can do. It needs to be cleaned anyway. Come into the bathroom so I can do it properly."

Vince followed her into the bathroom, cringing at the mess he saw. But Reagan didn't seem to care.

"Okay, sit on the edge of the tub, and I'll try to find a clean towel." Vince just did his sarcastic 'HaHa' again, while Ray looked through the cupboard under the sink.

"Ah-Ha. Found one." She said, holding the towel above her head. Vince just smiled at her. "Okay, do you have any disinfectant or something? I need to clean the cut with it."

"Yeah, there should be a First Aid kit in the back of the cupboard you were just looking in. Mia likes to be prepared, you know."

Reagan just laughed. A moment later she re-emerged with the kit, placing it on the counter. She rummaged about the box, eventually finding the disinfectant.

"Do you guys get into a lot of fight, coz this baby has been stocked up?" Reagan joked.

"Yeah, we do actually. Mainly me and Dom. And it's usually fighting some punk at the races."

"Sounds like you get this a lot, and I bet by Mia."

"Yeah, she likes to mother us, and then we get a ten minute lecture about how we should act our age and not be so irresponsible and all the shit that goes along with it. It's the same thing every week."

"It sound like the races are fun. I should go more often, then give Mia some time off from cleaning you off every time you get in a fight." Reagan joked and Vince laughed.

"Sounds like fun" Reagan nodded her head in agreement.

She then began cleaning the cut, silently laughing every time Vince hissed at the sting. Five minutes later, the cut was cleaned and Vince was sporting a cute little band-aid that had balloons over it.

"That is too cute V." Ray snickered.

Vince didn't know what was on the band-aid, so got up and took a look in the mirror.

"Aw hell no! I am NOT wearing this." He went take it off, but Reagan grabbed his hand.

"V, you need to wear it, otherwise it could still become infected. You can take it off when you wake up. Ok?"

"But it looks stupid." Vince protested like a child.

"Vince, stop acting like a baby. Now let's go to bed. It's nearly 3am."

"But…"

"Vince! Go!" Ray said pointing to the door.

He walked by, mumbling something Reagan didn't think sounded very nice, but just laughed at him anyway.

She waited till he was lying in the bed before she turned off the light; putting them in darkness, save for the light coming form her phone that was on the nightstand.

Reagan began walking towards the bed, but in the process tripping over one of her holdalls, and ended up lying over Vince, who caught her and snickered as she began climbing off him.

"Just go to sleep, you big oaf."

"Goodnight to you too."

--------------------------------------

The next morning…..

It was 8:30 am, and everyone but Jesse was asleep. Or so we think.

Reagan was currently wrapped up in Vince's arms and had just begun to wake up. The sun was coming through the small window and was right in her face.

'I take this is how V wakes up every morning' thought Reagan. She tried to move, but Vince's grip around her waist became tighter. So she tried to wake him up by running her foot up and down his leg. This made him growl into her back, which was ticklish and made her laugh, so this woke up Vince. Once he woke up a bit, he sat up slightly, but still held onto her waist, and smirked.

"Good morning."

"Morning, V. do you mind letting me go, I kinda have to pee." Vince just laughed and released his hold her.

She came back a few minutes later and he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Suddenly, his head popped up, and he looked towards the door.

"I smell food. Mia must be up, which isn't unusual, but…"

"Oh, ok. Let's go get some food then. You look like your about to cry if don't get any."

They left the room, only after Reagan gave her hair a quick brush, and they headed upstairs. Everyone but Dom and Leon had made it to the kitchen.

"Good morning all." Ray chirped. Everyone except Mia grunted in response.

"Good morning Ray, and Vince…" Mia had just started laughing after she looked at V, and soon everyone looked to see what was so funny. The whole room was in hysterics, and then Dom and Leon came into the kitchen, joining in the laughter after they realised what was so funny.

"Dawg… what the hell is…is that?" Leon laughed, pointing to Vince's face.

"Oh shit…" Reagan just realised what they were laughing at, and leaned up to tell Vince.

Vince soon went red and ripped off the balloon covered band-aid, throwing towards the floor. Everyone then burst into another fit of laughter.

"Oh shut up. Its Mia's fault, buying stupid band-aids for the first aid box. Were grown men, not fucking 4 year olds."

"Well, I wouldn't have to buy them if some people would stop getting into fights every week." Said Mia, directing this comment to Vince and Dom. "And anyway, it was all they had left the last time I went to the store."

Letty eventually spoke up. "Okay, funny stuff's over, lets eat people."

The next half hour was spent eating breakfast and everyone getting to know a little bit more about Reagan, like her last name was Philips and her birthday was in December, and she had just turned 21. **(A.N. I can't remember my original age for Ray, so just go along with me, and Vince is 23.)**

"So, what's everyone doing today?" asked Mia.

Leon said he was going out with some girl from the races, Jesse was going to the garage to upload his new graphics into the computer, Dom was taking Letty out for the day, which was surprising.

Vince said he and Ray were going to clean out the spare room, and maybe give a lick of paint, while Mia just decided that she and Brian were going to the beach.

So, after everyone finished breakfast and the dishes were done, which Ray helped Mia with, everyone went to get ready for the day.

The house was empty and very quiet with only Ray and Vince in. They went up to the spare room, removed all the boxes and cleaned up all the dust. Vince decided that the room did need some paint, so he and Ray went to the D.I.Y. store and bought some cream paint, a tub of mint green paint, a roller and some brushes. Reagan paid for it while Vince was looking at something, and he got mad, but quickly got over it after Ray said they doing enough by just letting her stay with them.

Reagan also wanted to go to the mall so she could get some sheets and stuff for her bed and like some other things like a lamp and a rug etc. This time, Vince insisted that he pay for it, but Ray only agreed if he let her buy them lunch. Vince gave in, and Reagan raised her hands victoriously, earning a few strange looks from other customers, but, oh well.

After an hour at the mall, they went back to the house to do some painting. The cream going on 3 walls and the green went on the main wall where her bed would be. After 4 hours, the finishing touches to the paint were done, and in the morning, they would put the furniture back in place.

Vince was very pleased with his work, while Reagan just laughed at him.

"Come on you, lets go get a beer." Ray said to V, and his smile got bigger. Beer made Vince happy, and when Vince was happy, everyone else was happy too.

They went down to the kitchen and got a beer, and Ray decided they would go and sit out in the garden, but Vince had to pee, so Ray wandered around the garden, stopping in font of the pool, but not hearing Vince come back out, who ever so gently **( yeah right ) **threw Reagan into the pool.

She came up sputtering, and just as she was about to say something, Vince jumped in right beside her, scaring the shit out if her, and making him laugh at her expression.

"You… are … so… dead!" Ray lunged at Vince, but he easily caught her and pulled her under with him.

"I don't think I am." Vince teased. Ray just splashed him in the face and then swam away, but Vince was too fast for her, and caught her and threw her to the middle of the pool.

"You are plain evil."

"Oh, but you love it." V said back to Ray. He began to circle around her, and she followed him around, but spinning in the one spot.

"So, thanks for doing the room today, and buying the duvet and lamp. You didn't have to…"

"And yet I did, but I think there's a way you could repay me." Vince said.

"Oh, and how would that be?" Ray asked, playing dumb.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"I think… I think I could at least give you a kiss…on the cheek." She said, adding that extra bit on at the end. He looked disappointed, but then started dabbing his cheek with his finger.

"Well, get on with it then."

Reagan turned to face him and he turned his cheek. She leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned his head at the last second, and they started to kinda make out, but with no tongue.

Behind them, Dom and Letty were watching from the driveway. But after they started to full on make out and it started getting quite heated, coz you what Vince is like… Dom decided to make their presence known, so he cleared his throat rather loudly, and Ray stopped dead in her tracks, while Vince just looked and glared at Dom.

"Don't you think you should continue this someplace else, and not in my pool." Dom said in a teasing manner.

"No, im good. But I think we'll get out of the pool, im beginning to get cold." Ray said, embarrassed at being caught by Dom and Letty, and she had only been there less than a day.

"Yeah, lets go." Vince said, and they swam to the edge, Vince getting out before helping Ray out. They walked into the house and Letty just smiled at Ray, who then turned red.

Ray mouthed to Letty to shut up, and Letty just laughed at her.

"Come on girl, let's go look at your room." The girls went upstairs and Dom and Vince went into the living room, both sitting on the couch with a beer in hand.

"So, what did you guys do today, other than make out in my pool?"

"We cleaned up the room, then went out and bought paint, then went to the mall so Ray could get sheets for the bed and some other stuff, and then we got some lunch. After that, we came back here and painted the room, and then I threw her in the pool, and you know the rest." Vince smirked at the last part of what he said.

"So, you really like this girl then?" Dom asked.

"Yeah dawg. I think she's cool, and she's not a racer skank, which is even better."

"Well, just be good to this one, she's a good girl, and Letty likes her a lot, so don't mess this up, or you'll probably have Letty kickin your ass.

"Don't worry Dom, I wont."

"Good. Now where's Mia, I want some dinner." Vince nodded in agreement, and then put on the TV. The girls came back down, and then in the next hour, everyone started coming back in, and Mia made dinner.

After that, they put on a movie and lounged about talking and watching the movie.

Regan fell asleep in the first half hour, so Vince took her down to his room and didn't come back up, and eventually everyone got bored of the movie and headed for bed, awaiting the next morning for work, and it would be Monday so a lot of cars coming in.

Yeah, tomorrow sounded like so much fun.

----------------------------------------------------

well, there ya have it. Finally another update.

I hope you like it, as I spent forever thinking it up, coz I couldn't remember what I wrote in the original one. Anyhoo, please leave a comment and thank you to everyone who has read the story so far.

Thank you, and good night!!!! xxx


End file.
